Everybody Loves Luna!
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Everybody is in love with Luna Lovegood, and in this story, we have a growing list of different reasons why Luna is awesome. From ninjas to pirates, bounty hunters and vigilantes, Luna apparently can do anything she's portrayed into...
1. The First Five Snippets

**Everybody**** Loves**** Luna!** :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is made as references. All I own is any form of Original Characters that show up as filler.

* * *

**In Which Luna Is a Shinigami**

"Cast Aside, Shadōmūn!"

Luna's Zanpakutō shined brightly, before a thin veil of black splits through the center of the blade. It grew into a broadsword with a curve of a katana's edge. The massive six-foot long blade's center was in an oval shape, and resembled liquid amber gold but looking as solid as crystal. The blade's guard was clad with a short mane of silver fur, and the handle was now at the length for a two-handed person to wield and yet she effortlessly wields the blade single-handedly. Two medium ribbons of light trail from the furry blade guard, and flutter in an invisible wind... The normally aloof girl was now as serious as any hardened warrior, her exuberant eyes filled with an edge of ice.

"Time to die, abomination of the human soul," she shouts to the Dark Lord Voldemort, and sprints across the battlefield.

The Dark Forces attack the foolish and crazy witch, but Luna's blade was slicing through the dark races of vampires, werewolves, and other dark creatures. And when the Dementors swooped in, and did the one thing no one in the entire history of the Wizarding World never done: destroy a Dementor. They say the power the dark lord knows not is Harry's love. Well, that batty old woman Silby Trelawney was wrong. The power that the dark lord knew not was the powers of the Shinigami. After all, Voldemort feared death. And while the prophecy clearly stated that only Harry Potter had the power to either save the world, or die trying, Luna threw all convictions out the window when she dealt the killing blow in order to destroy the abomination that Voldemort became... Of course, Harry still was given credit to destroying Voldemort in the history books, although as far as the world knew, Harry's soul has since moved to the afterlife, having died killing Voldemort by means unknown. And how Voldemort's reign of evil was ended by his hands will forever remain a tragic mystery.

Meanwhile, under Luna's guidance, Harry Potter became a Soul Reaper...

* * *

**In Which Luna Lovegood Makes a Porno**

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing.

"So... you like?"

"... What... how?"

"My idea. Harry's had a rough childhood, so I thought he should understand what love is, and how to fully enjoy and worship the female body... very close and so personal," Luna says with a coy smile, "so... what do you think?"

"How many ARE here?"

Luna simply jams a parchment to the girl, and Hermione looks at the parchment, which contained a list of female students known in the school, and those whom had since graduated.

SUSAN BONES  
HANNAH ABBOT  
NYMPHADORA TONKS  
DAPHNE GREENGRASS  
TRACEY DAVIS  
ASTORIA GREENGRASS  
FAY DUNBAR  
KATIE BELL  
ALICIA SPINNET  
ANGELINA JOHNSON  
PADMA PATIL  
PARVATI PATIL  
LAVENDER BROWN  
GINNY WEASLEY

Hermione stared at the long list of names of noted females she's had contact with in one way or another, before she looks to Luna. Hell, she had no idea how Luna convinced TONKS of all people to participate in this, and Nymphadora Tonks was more or less the oldest of the entire list. She finally decided what to do.

"Can I have a part in the movie?"

Luna pulls the girl into the room, and the door slams shut, melting into the stone wall.

Hermione's last thought before she was stripped of her clothes by Luna was...

_She should have been in Slytherin._

No one could be as cunning and sneaky like Luna was finding the list of girls to make this porno in the Room of Requirement, which starred Harry Potter as the luckiest son of a bitch to shag with a total of sixteen women. Yes, halfway into the unadulterated orgy, Luna joins in the erotic action.

* * *

**To Which Luna Turns Harry into a Cat Boy**

Luna smiled as she usually did. It was Third Year for her, and Harry's Fourth Year. Of course, what's different in this timeline was Crouch in his Moody disguise screwed up with placing the parchment with the forged name into the Tri-Wizard Cup. Instead of Harry Potter being forced to compete in the dangerous tournament, it was Ronald Weasley who was forced to compete (and thus earned the bad scrutiny from almost ALL of Hogwarts' student body).

"It's not that bad, Harry," Luna told Harry.

A sound crossed with a moan and a cat's soft purr was the response. Harry was still getting used to his new cat-like features of having the cat ears, and the sweepy tail after a Transfiguration gone badly. No matter what the best healers tried to do, his transformation could not be reversed. He was stuck as a wizard with the cat ears and cat tail. In otaku words: Harry Potter has become the world's living cat boy, and the wet dream of all otakus in the world with a nekomimi fetish. And Luna... well...

She had a nekomimi fetish, especially when it dealt with cat boys.

"Do I really have to wear this collar?"

"Yup. You look cute with it," she tells him with a beaming smile.

Harry's blush increased into darker red shades, this making him look... shota...

* * *

**To Which Luna Does Time Travel**

A much older Luna Lovegood arrived in 1980, exactly when Voldemort was vanquished by unknown magicks. She searched the house, and found him, crying and inflicted with Voldemort's soul fragment trying to hook its parasitic fangs into his soul and magical core. With a flick of her wand, she not only separates it from Harry before it dug deep, but also destroys the fragment, banishing it straight to hell. She then picks up Harry, and calms him down by wrapping him with a blanket, healing his cuts, then giving him his stuffed toy dog that reminded her of Sirius Black's Animagus form.

"If you were left as is, the world would be destroyed because of a meddling bumblebee, little one," she coos softly to Harry.

She left the premises, and sent a deterrent by setting the remains of the house ablaze with Fiendfyre. Praying for Harry's parents to find happiness in the next life, she then spirits Harry away into the darkness of the night. Five minutes later, Hagrid showed up to find the house burned to cinders on a flying motor bike.

=0=0=

"YOU BETRAYED THEM!" Peter Pettigrew shouted at Sirius, who had been chasing him since James and Lily's deaths.

But before Peter could put his plan into action, he was struck hard across the back of the skull by a Billy club, knocking him unconscious. Sirius blinked, and then rubbed his eyes.

"Selene?"

"Sirius, hello," Luna replies, "and no, I'm not mum. Not yet anyway... although if we hurry, we can save my younger self..."

"Huh?" he said, confused.

Taking out her wand, she casted the Obliviation spell on all the muggles that were watching. When the muggles blinked, life returned to normal. Sirius Black, a captured Peter Pettigrew, and Luna Lovegood, were now gone.

Six hours later...

"Madam! Come quick!" An unnamed Auror shouted.

Amelia Bones rushed to the front of the Ministry Atrium; where bound and gagged was a naked, and bloodied Peter Pettigrew, and a pinned note on his crooked rat-like nose. The note, as it was read later, detailed him as the Potter's Secret keeper, and how he betrayed them to the Dark Lord and had hoped to put all the blame on Sirius Black.

Two hours later, Dumbledore attempted to put his plot into action, but quickly found out many of his key players were taken from him.

=0=0=

Luna smiled softly, as in an undisclosed location (a home she bought in the twenty-four hours that have passed since coming to the past), two toddlers were sleeping in a shared crib. She gently closed the door, and walked into the living room. There were her parents, along with Sirius, and though it took a long time, Remus. Along with them was the Tonks family.

"You must be confused..."

"Somewhat. It's hard to accept my daughter from the future came to the at to change things," Selene responded.

Luna smiled sadly. "Sorry, mum..."

"So, Luna..." Sirius spoke up, "what made you do all of this?"

"Because if I didn't, then Harry would have been killed all because of a manipulative bumblebee with a long beard and a fetish for lemons..."

"What did Dumbledore do to make you time travel to the past, honey?" Luna's father asks his future daughter.

"Destroyed the Potter Wills, allow Sirius to die in Azkaban even though he was not guilty of any crime, and controlled Harry molding him into a weapon to kill Tom, let them kill each other off, and then take the fame and rule the planet. He destroyed may lives in my future... I was one of the few who did not subject to his views of the Greater Good, and was on the run until I found an experimental Time Turner that took me to the past. By changing events now, I destroyed half of Dumbledore's plans he had with Harry's life."

She smiled sadly. "Everyone here one way or another, is dead in my world..."

It was a lot to take in, but Selene got up and hugged the woman.

"I believe you."

Luna smiles back, tears escaping her eyes.

"I don't have much time left, anyway..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's an experimental Time Turner... it's tied to my magic and I used much of it changing events, and just to even empower it in the first place. Once the magic runs out, I'll fade away and cease to exist..."

Everyone was silent, as Luna stepped back. She started to turn transparent.

"Protect Harry and Luna... through them, they will change Britain's Wizarding World and bring it into the 21st century. Through them, they will end blood racism. And they'll defeat the TRUE Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore..."

Her voice was turning into an echo, as the magic in her Time Turner ran out.

"They will bring our world to a realm of peace, where both worlds coexist side-by-side... with their love, they'll destroy any evil that threatens them..."

Her tears fell, as she says her final goodbyes to her parents, and tells them that no matter what, she loves them. The Time Turner drops when her body vanished, and shatters on the wood floor.

* * *

**In Which Luna Kicks Ass**

Dudley and his gang of "Harry Hunters" were crying and blubbering like babies. Many of them were severely injured, and in the case of Dudley, his fat arse was jammed into a tiny trash can, with the lid nailing him shut inside. Thirteen year old Harry Potter was in awe, as twelve year old Luna Lovegood, smiles serenely at him.

"Didn't know you were so bad-arse," he tells Luna.

She just hugs him.

They were Slytherin students at Hogwarts in this timeline. Harry was a bit of a bad boy, but truly, he was nice inside, but he still was the typical child gangster in the neighborhood. And Luna Lovegood, she was one of his three friends at Hogwarts (alongside Daphne and Tracey).

"I told daddy I was going to see you, and he told me to be home before dinner. So, do you want come over for the summer?"

"Sure. Better than those arseholes I call my relatives," Harry replies.

She grins. "Good. Maybe later you can teach me some of your fighting moves."

Harry simply laughs, accepting her hand. And with a pop of displaced air, vanishes with an Apparition, taking Harry along in a Side-Apparate.

Minutes later, cronies from the Ministry of Magic would arrive to Little Whinging, looking to find the person who performed magic, only to discover too late the "culprit" was long gone. They were too lazy to track down, and did a piss-poor job in erasing all magical trace. All the boys were sent to the hospital, with no memories of who the were.

Meanwhile, Harry and Luna were acting so out of character in this timeline, dressed in leather clothing and fishnet wear, as well as wear nail polish, wear makeup to look almost like punk goths, and were currently smoking some weed Luna grows in her secret garden.

* * *

**The first of five, out of thirty-five, of many to come. Stay tuned!** :D


	2. The Second Five Snippets

**Everybody ****Loves ****Luna!** :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is made as references. All I own is any form of Original Characters that show up as filler.

* * *

**In Which Luna Wears Fishnet**

1995 went off with an odd but dangerous start. Dementors tried to kill him, but he barely survived. Harī used his magic in order to deter the black creatures of death away, whilst using the emergency wizarding signal to summon the Mystics Police. And yet a letter from the Ministry of Magic after the small fight and destruction of the Dementors by the Mystics Police proclaimed him guilty of using underaged magic, and that he was under arrest and expelled from Hogwarts. However, there was one thing wrong: Harry Potter, or rather, Harī Hoshikawa, lived in Japan living with a family that took him from his former relatives whom tried to drown him in the river when he was only a year old.

Also, another thing was that the family he lived with held jobs with the Imperial Ministry of Mystical Arts, or I.M.M.A. Therefore, as his father was the head of the Mystics Police Squadron Force (The British equivalence to the Auror Squads) and the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (another version of Hit-Wizards), this otherwise attempted assassination of his son by the British Ministry of Magic brought a great deal of concern, as well as waves of anger that the Ministry would DARE attempt such a thing. That, and Harī's only time going to Hogwarts was when he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament when during that year before the incident he was currently attending **Sanībēru**** Mahō**** Akademī** (Sunnyvale Magical Academy), a school for magicals in Japan.

"Harī?"

He smiled when he heard that melodious voice, and turned to hug her.

"Hello, Luna."

She giggled.

"Glad I did take your suggestion of transferring schools. This place is much better than Hogwarts."

"Yup," he replied, before overlooking his friend, "huh... fishnet clothes?"

"I found them at this store called Black Crystal Wisher," she explained, as the former Ravenclaw twirled around, arms spread. Harī's blush was noticeable on his face.

Luna was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt on that left her modest toned stomach exposed, but over that was a fishnet t-shirt. Clad on her forearms were tight fishnet sleeves that extend into half bracers with equipped spiked bracelets. She had on a pair of baggy black pants with multiple large pockets with zippers, and they were a bit on the low-riding side; the belt was all it took keeping them from falling off completely and showing off the sapphire blue thong she wore. The leather brown boots were small, but also thick and bulky in size, with an American Military-style to its make. Her light blonde hair was streaked with three different colors of blue, indigo, and black.

"How do I look?"

Harī smiled, his eyes trailing over the girl's beautiful form.

"Very sexy..."

She giggles. Back at Hogwarts, she always had to keep up her mask that christened her the nickname Loony Lovegood. But ever since she followed Harī to Japan and left Hogwarts for another school, she was able to finally overcome her feelings she had since her mother's death thanks to her boyfriend, and become the person she always wanted to be.

"I wanted to wear more of my fishnet clothes, but I doubt I'd be legally allowed to wear ALL fishnet."

Harī held a perverted grin. "I wouldn't mind if we were in private..."

She giggles. "Pervert... but we can't do anything now... tomorrow school begins again."

"Yeah..."

"What about those Dementors three weeks ago?"

"Papa is handling it," he assures the girl, pulling her close as they begin their walk home, I bet by tomorrow, all wizarding families in Japan will learn how the British Wizards attempted to kill me for some plot or agenda. I'm betting it's because regardless of my forced participation by that stupid cup, I made Hogwarts and the British look like complete chumps."

"I bet," Luna replied, "I believe they think you were going to Hogwarts since the tournament... hm, I wonder what else is going on..."

Harry kisses her cheek. "Who cares? I have a wonderful family, and a nice sister. I have a wonderful girlfriend." At this, Luna blushes, and leans closer to him, "And unlike all of Europe, no one here stares or gawks at me as if I'm some animal that needs to be caged in some exotic zoo."

"How's the lawsuit, by the way?"

"Made a cool hundred mil," he replies with a laugh, referencing the major lawsuit he made against all British Wizard companies that made money using his name, as well as sue Hogwarts because the faculty during his forced stay there did nothing about the whole criticism he received by the majority of the school, and the hate and the racism with the whole Potter Stink badges.

"Oh, tomorrow when we arrive to Sanībēru, can you help me deliver the first issues of The Quibbler?"

He nods. "Sure thing, honey. And if Xeno don't mind, I want to see all of your fishnet clothes..."

She grins. "Pervert."

"I'm your pervert," he tells her.

"True."

A month into the school year, the International Confederation of Wizardry has favored in the ruling of the Japanese Magical Society, declaring the guilty verdict to the British Wizarding World and the Ministry of Magic of attempted assassination of one Harī Hoshikawa (Harry Potter). The guilty party was extradited to Japan to face charges the Japanese held which included Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, and Rufus Scrimgeour. They were locked in Japan's prison and the keys were melted into sinking lures. The British Wizarding World was declared a lesser wizarding country, and lost a lot of political fame and power because this news was made world-wide to all wizarding press.

And Luna indeed showed Harī all the fishnet she bought, and so much more... hehehehe...

* * *

**In Which Luna Becomes a Costumed Vigilante**

She looked at the costume that she had created, and infused with magic. Imperious to most magical spells, hexes, charms, and even curses, meshed with various body armors such as Kevlar. The suit itself was a full one-piece half dark purple and navy blue, with the designs of a raven's wings decorating the backside and along the arms and legs. The mantle with it was a deep royal purple; the belt was outfitted with various sewn-n pockets, magically expanded in each of the twelve pockets. The cowl-styled hood that can be zippered up to the mantle was designed after that of a raven, and it the hood itself was outfitted with black raven feathers in the style of a cobra's fin. There was a wide hole cut in the back of the hood and stamp-pressed with leather that will allow her hair free. The boots were zipped up and at the height ending to her lower thighs, with three separate belts as mere decoration. Elbow-length silk gloves were equipped with a guard with short talons.

She applied the black mascara makeup around her eyes, before applying the purple makeup to form fang-like streaks to run from under the eyes. Then, stripping down completely, she begins to get dressed in the costume, adding the mantle last before placing her cowl hood over her upper face, and zipping the hood to her crimson mantle. Her hair is magically yanked through the hole in the back and instantly curl up and "bush". She looks herself in the mirror, applying the last belt on her thighs.

"Lady Raven..."

A coy smile forms, as she puckers her lips and applies a layer of pink lipstick.

"This world needs a hero, and they'll crush my poor Harry's soul long before they force him to become their martyr. In order to save those you love, the bad must go away. To take a few lives to spare the rest... I will do what Dumbledore refuses to do..."

"Pumpkin?"

"Yes, daddy?"

She turns to face her father by her bedroom door.

"Forgiveness is a generous trait, but even I understand what Dumbledore wishes to do cannot apply to all."

"Of course, daddy," she replies, popping the cap on her lipstick and pocketing it.

She walks over to the window, and opens it before she leaps out into the darkness of the night. And Xenophilius Lovegood walks towards the window and watches her daughter perform superhuman leaps and bounds across the trees, almost flying. In all the dark colors she wore, only her mantle seldom stood out with its royal purple tint.

"Be careful, pumpkin. I cannot fathom losing you as I had lost your mother."

* * *

**In Which Luna Turns Harry Shota**

Harry blushed.

How did he let this girl talk him into doing this, he had no clue. The Hufflepuff student, Harry Potter (who surprised everyone because he should have been in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff), was with a friend he met.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because I like to see you dress like a cute shota trap," she replied.

"What's shota again?"

She simply gives him a parchment that described what the word meant. His face was red by the time he finished, and yelped when his clothes were magicked off him. He brought his hands to cover his privates.

"Now c'mon Harry, you promised," she says with an evil smile on her face as she turns around from the wardrobe trunk, and showed Harry the choice of outfit she got for him.

"Striped knickers?"

"Hehehehehehehehe... cute girls and boys always wear striped panties... it's an American term for knickers."

And after he reluctantly put the clothes on, Luna was grinning even more.

"Yeah... you are what they would call nosebleed worthy," Luna says with a slight drool and blush.

Harry was trying to push the skirt down because he felt a draft. He was clad in a short ruffled and frilly skirt, sheer leg stocking, short girl's slippers, a buttoned white undershirt, and a green uniform jacket with a single button near the collar.

"Yeah... a worthy shotafied trap."

Luna gives Harry a perverted smile with both thumbs up.

* * *

**In Which Luna Uses Sea Turtles**

"Luna?"

"Hi Harry," Luna greeted her friend.

"Oh my... but how did you get here?"

"Sea turtles," she replies.

"Sea turtles?" he repeats in a question.

"Yeah. I tied a bunch of sea turtles together with rope, and then rode the ocean currents to the island. The Bumblebee man was being annoying so I left Hogwarts."

"... How'd you know I was here on Black Island?"

She smiles again. "Simple. Sirius told me. He said you may have desired company while he's still under lock and key at his house. So... wanna see the sea turtles before they leave?"

"Sure... but where did you get the idea to use sea turtles?"

She simply smiles. Somewhere, an immortal Jack Sparrow sneezed.

* * *

**In Which Luna Lovegood Becomes AWESOME**

Luna gently went over the barricade during the live RAW show. Cole was shooting his mouth off, demanding why some blonde-looking bimbo was walking into the ring. So yeah, rude as ever, he was ignored by the masses. And while R-Truth and The Miz were too busy gloating off and attracting more hornets that want to do nothing but beat the shit out of them, Luna Lovegood walked into the ring like a lady, then tapped on their shoulders. The Miz is the first to fall, clutching his balls, followed swiftly by R-Truth. John Cena and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson simply stare, although one can note Cena's shoulders were shaking; he was trying to suppress his laughs.

And when Cole exclaimed on live television, "What the fuck is that bitch doing?" he was swiftly dragged off his headset by security, much to the joy of all WWE fans. She waves to everybody then quietly left, but not after giving both men kisses on the cheek. At that moment, she became more awesome than The Miz. :D

* * *

**Was**** it ****nice? ****Anything ****interestng? ****If ****so, ****review! ****And ****remember: ****Everybody ****Loves ****Luna!** :D

**You know, there could be plots in these oneshots. Would be interesting to see them fleshed out, huh? Heheheheh...**


	3. The Third Ten Snippets

**Everybody ****Loves ****Luna!** :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own anything else that is made as references. All I own is any form of Original Characters that show up as filler.

* * *

**In Which Harry is "Kidnapped"**

The window is jarred away, ripped from the wall's solid foundations like Dudley when he tears at his food like an untrained animal. There, on a magic carpet was Luna.

"Hi Harry. I thought you'd be lonely, so you want to come with me and daddy to Hawaii for the summer? We're leaving in five minutes."

It was only three days since the whole tragic scenario with Cedric at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and Voldemort's resurrection, and Harry was squirreled back at the Dursleys and all of his contacts had been severed by that asshole Dumbledore.

"But, what about-"

"He got run over by a bus in London on a drunken spree," Luna commented in a blasé way, as if she was uncaring to the demise of Dung, one of Dumbledore's many lackeys from the Order of the Phoenix, "by the time they even realize your gone, we'll be sharing drinks on sandy warm beaches, and so much more."

Harry James Potter, a Slytherin student (in this timeline) at Hogwarts, smiled. He didn't care that all he had for clothes was a shirt, nor did he care that Luna's eyes were eyeing his "manly wand".

"Let me grab my trunks," he tells her. Five minutes later, Harry was whisked away by Luna. Ten minutes later, the Order of the Phoenix showed up. Harry one again was missing, and they went on a stupid "hunt to retrieve him from the forces of evil", only for him to show up on September 1st with Luna in tow, both wearing Hawaiian clothes from their trip to Hawaii for the summer.

* * *

**In Which Luna Acquires a Tentacle Monster Named Tim**

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"Oh, he's my pet tentacle monster," Luna replies.

The word "tentacle" was caught in the ears of every student.

"Isn't he nice? His name is Tim, and he's able to sniff out boys and girls who had done bad things, and enjoys playing with friends."

* * *

**In Which Luna Finds a Hockey Mask**

She found this washed up on the lake shore. It was completely dirty and showed aged wear on the hard plastic. She remembered seeing this in the muggle world. It was a hockey mask, if she was right. Luna looked it over, taking note of the marks and faded cuts in the aged dirty muddy mask. She washed the muddy parts in the water before shaking it, air drying it. She carried with her, and went back to Ravenclaw Tower through secret compartments and doorways that no one else in the school knew about. It was a week later when she rediscovered that she had it in her trunk.

For some reason, her stuff would stop being "borrowed" by her peers, and also some people began to stay clear form her, as if she was cursed. But, she never took notice of it all and was her usual self. But, it was on this stormy March weekend when she took the mask out of her trunk. She looks at the mirror, and then at the mask. When she had put it on, she never knew of the evil energy contained in the mask would make her take up a machete and stain it red. The legacy of Jason Voorhees, Undead Serial Killer of Crystal Lake, will soon spread within an ancient old castle.

_Ki, ki, ki... ma, ma, ma..._

But how Jason's mask washed ashore in the Black Lake would remain a mystery...

* * *

**In Which Luna Discovers How Spammy Fire Flowers Are**

Fireballs went sailing down the hallway, in a bouncy sort of way. Harry blinked, as did his friends.

"What? Did I see bouncing fireballs?"

Harry however knew what that was. Luna found where he hidden the Fire Flower stash again. Then what looked like brown mushrooms with furry eyebrows, wide googly eyes, and mud brown feet, were crying out as they were being chased by the fireballs, followed closed by walking different-colored tortoises.

Then Luna walks into view, her long blonde hair flowing in the soft wind at the fast pace she was walking, wearing the clothes of a plumber; overall pants, thick shoes, gloves, a sweater, and a large cap. The overalls was a fire red color, the sweater was bright white, along with the gloves. The shoes were blackish blue however. The cap was red with a half white circle on the front, and when she turned to smile, there was a Ravenclaw blue "L" on it.

Hermione, as well as other muggleborns (and some half-bloods), whom have heard, or had the privilege of owning and playing the Super Mario Bros. video games, were in shock.

"Was that Luna with Mario's Fire Flower powers?"

"Who's Mario?" Ron asked with his wizarding idiocy of all things muggle.

Harry however simply face palmed.

No one was supposed to know the Mushroom Kingdom really existed.

* * *

**In Which Lady Raven Meets the Batman**

"So, are you whom they call the Batman?"

Batman turned around to the female voice and saw a young woman, with a coy smile on her pink lips and arms crossed over her chest.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Just a young lady from across the pond," she replies with a vague and cryptic tone, "you're a hard man to track down."

"Hm... so, what do you want with me?"

"Just some help. I know that you work for the Justice League. So superhero and supervillian powers of alien origin, of natural origin such as the term magic, or mutations of DNA like the whole meta-human business is no shock to you, right...?"

"It depends on what your reasons are for trying to track me down, miss," Batman replied with a no nonsense tone.

"It's quite simple. What do you know of magical energy?"

"Depends on who uses it, and does it help the people, or cause suffering."

The masked female smiles, and uncrosses her arms.

"Good answer, Batman. My name is Lady Raven. I traveled all the way here from England. Trust me, hard to do when you don't have fancy transportation like the Justice League does, Tony Stark and his Iron Man suit, or even the small grouping of mutants not unlike meta-humans like Charles Xavier. Plus, blatant use of magic in England and the Ministry of Magic is rather paranoid about believing the humans without the power of magic would hunt us down like animals, or some stupid bullshit."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I need your help Batman. While the rest of the world is rather knowledgeable about gods, or aliens, or those who are either heroes of the planet, or are villains wronged one way or another, in my so-called hidden wizarding society, not many who have stepped out of their personal bubbles of fabricated lies to feel superior have never seen anything extraterrestrial, such like Superman when he fights against planetary invaders, or like Flash, a man who can't do magic but is capable of running one hundred plus laps across the globe in the span of ten seconds or less."

Lady Raven sits down on one of the disabled exhaust fan pipes, and crosses her legs lady-like.

"You are one of the few costumed heroes known world-wide. You don't have any super human strength, or have any powers over elements, and yet you fight for justice. You may use gadgets now and then in your assist, but most of the time, your strength comes from your own heart."

"True," he responds, agreeing somewhat n some of the things Raven was speaking about, "so... is this anything like that cryptic seer like Madam Webb?"

"The woman who helps Spider Man in New York? Somewhat. But more along the lines of Dr. Fate or Zatanna. In England, there are humans who are capable of using magic, but most of them, those who claim they are of the purest in blood right, state they can do whatever they wish. In a sense, think of it as a group of idiots who claim they can play god with human lives, only they have the power to back it up: mind control, traceless killing, memory modification or eradication. The rest of the world doesn't know about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the magicals that can use magic. But, unlike the rest of the so-called Pureblood Supremacists, I don't believe that just because we can do magic doesn't mean we can control the mundane like pawns on a chess board. That's why, as Lady Raven, I rose against their ideological plots. Worse off, of those who agree with their supremacy rules use those rules and laws to intimidate and racially spit upon those who disagree with them, or come into their world from the mundane world."

She frowns here.

"Such ideals and laws are a slow cancer. Corruption within a racially-viewed government, where they can control the press, and use gold to avoid prison sentences... they are ultimately a danger to the whole of society."

"So why do you need my help, Lady Raven?"

"Because, Bruce Wayne," she responds, enjoying the shocked look that came over Batman's face, "should the ultimate danger to mankind spread outside the shores of Europe, the world will know nothing but death and chaos. And because those who believe in the extinction of Meta-Humans bring about a purer human race, the Wizarding World will be painted with the same brush."

"And because of the ideals of the few, those who are innocent of wrongdoing will regardless be hunted down."

"Exactly. The Justice League of its own have their own problems, but if Voldemort makes his move against the human race... well, think about World War II and how the Nazi attempted to take control of the world before they were defeated by the Allied Powers; only paint Voldemort as an Adolf Hitler versus the entire world. In his eyes, if you are not pure of blood, you will die. He'll even perform Global Genocide if it means wiping out those who are of filth."

"I see... someone as dangerous as him could very well be a true danger to the Earth."

"That's why I came here to see you," Raven said, "besides... not only is my world socially inept and unaware of today's increasing technology, but like sheep, the majority believe that my boyfriend has some power to stop that psychopathic madman Voldemort."

"A martyr?" he questioned, rather shocked.

"That's what they want to make my boyfriend as and they won't care of the consequences. Please... I need your help... you, and the help from the Justice League and anyone who believes in the freedom and equal rights to all humans."

Batman went silent, as he thought it over. While learning of this, the Voldemort character sounded like someone that even the Justice League will have trouble against if he truly was as dangerous as Lady Raven painted him as.

"How old is your boyfriend?"

"He's going to be sixteen in a month."

"... You're his age?"

She smiles sadly. "Fifteen, actually."

Batman frowned. She was almost two years younger than Supergirl, and already, she had taken up a mantle she built, and put a mask on.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally asks.

"Help Harry get away from those who want to control his life. I don't wish to lose him or my loved ones," she responds sadly.

"... How did you know who I really was?"

"Not hard to look when you pick he clues out. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"How do I know you're speaking the truth?"

Lady Raven smiled, before she pulls her cowl and hood of her head, exposing her face to Batman.

"Because you'll keep my secret of who I am. My name is Luna Lovegood, and my boyfriend's name is Harry Potter, someone who I truly love, and someone I want to save before they crush whatever innocence he has left."

Batman stares the girl down. She was indeed as she said she was. He knew some of his colleges would raise a complaint about it, but, he could see the truth in her silver gray eyes.

"Put your mask back on. And follow me, Lady Raven."

She smiles, and places her mask and cowl back on. Together, the two caped crusaders roof hop across Gotham.

* * *

**In Which Luna Finds a Crumple-Horned Snorkack**

Luna was sipping her tea during lunch, smiling as if all was right with the world, and chaos from children and her former tormentors running from a blood-thirsty magic-proof creature was trying to destroy all in its wrath much like the Quintaped.

"Uh... what the bloody hell is that and why do all the professors have a hard time trying to subdue it?" Harry had to ask Luna.

"Oh, him? His name's Tim. He's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack that I always talk about," she beams Harry a smile, then pets him on the head as if he was her pet cat... or a pet dog.

"AHHHHH!"

Severus Snape had to be rescued, but his poor man bits couldn't be taken out of the creature's mouth in time...

Ow...

The poor bastard...

* * *

**In Which Luna's Alter-Ego Is Tobi**

Luna smiles to herself, fingering her butter beer cap necklace, before she gets dressed in her usual school clothes, and then takes out her witch's robes. The black fabric was now decorated with blood red clouds.

"Luna is a good girl," she says with a cheerful smile, finally donning a spiral pumpkin orange mask with only a single eye hole. Her only exposed eye then bleeds to a blood red tint, her pupil sharpening as a three bladed tomoe begins to spin.

Deep within her soul, a childish yet masculine voice cackles in amusement...

* * *

**To Which the Nobody is Anxul**

She gazes around, idly twirling her tripartite nunchaku. She wondered this foreign land of darkness and desertion. She left the various rusted Keyblades to lay discarded, abandoned by their forever-lost owners. She was born, that she knew, but her emotions, what few she held, weren't whole. Her heart, however, was missing. She had a soul, but she did not hold a heart (Where is my heart?). She lost her heart to the darkness when she gave to it. When she gave into the darkness in order to destroy her tormentors, the darkness claimed her. And now, here she wandered... she did not know how she died, but the few memories she had was that it involved a flash of emerald green light (The light... why does it hurt so much?).

Several monsters, strange that they be, suddenly sprung at her from crevices of the shadows, holes in the ground, or emerge from the clouds themselves in the forever dusk sky. But her neutral indifference never wavered as she spun her weapon with a mastery form (The Dog of Ice, growls and roars as it tears through despite the shackles of iron), slicing with blades of ice and glittering gales of frost. The last monster, a yellow black-like jar or pot (Mustard Jar... was it what its name is?), shatters away, and then all I silent except for the howling gust of wind to beat the dust into the air. Her long auburn hair whips in the wind, but she pulls the smooth locks of hair away from her storm gray eyes.

She wondered the foreign land, in search for something. Was it her complete memories (Who? Who is that boy with the green eyes?)? Was it her heart? Or, was it her emotions...? Or maybe, she sought for all three so that in a way, she can fill this gnawing emptiness that existed inside her body. She had few memories, but one that was in vivid details (flash of green light). And when she awoken so long ago (how long have I been alive?), the fragment that continued to shine depicted the luminous glow of a yellow white crescent (Moon...). For this reason, she felt the name "Anxul" was a competent name until she discovered who she truly was...

* * *

**In Which Luna Creates a Fearful Garden**

Luna smiled softly, wiping the bit of blood from her face as she lifted her bloody meat cleaver. Cho was dead, eyes frozen in object horror. Blood stains covered much of the floor, mostly coming from the brutal chops made to amputate her arms.

"Stupid little Chinese bitch..."

The room shifted and changed, until a giant cremation furnace appeared in a flare of magic, and she shoved Cho's body into the fiery furnace and slammed the steel shutters, and applied the simple hook nail lock. She could smell Cho's flesh burning as it cooked. She waited and waited until smoke was billowing from the ventilation shafts in the furnace, before getting up. Placing the arms into her shrinkable trunk with preservation charms etched in runic layers, she showers her body and banishes any blood on her clothes before leaving the Room of Requirement.

It was midnight when she snuck out of Hogwarts, and returned to Devon using a Vanishing Cabinet she stole from Knockturn Alley to return to her hidden garden of rotting arms.

"I got so many arms to plant... all fo my victims... the foolish who tormented me in my six years at Hogwarts..."

A mad smile crossed the girl's lips as she opens her trunk and inhales deeply. The rotting scent of flesh would have made a weak person gag and vomit, but she was insane... almost as insane as Bellatrix.

She would spend thirty minutes planting eighteen arms of her nine victims, before returning to Hogwarts, showering, destroying any evidence, and then go to bed without a care in the world. By the morning, news would make note the Hogwarts Killer struck again, but it will be far too late before the lazy incompetent Aurors finally got off their asses to do their jobs.

But, it'll be too late before anyone stopped Luna from killing every single student who tormented her in her six years at Hogwarts.

* * *

**In Which Luna Lovegood Helps Celty Sturluson**

"I'm glad you're here."

A woman got off a motorcycle (which was a horse in disguise). She wore a full-on racing suit, form-fitting and made of leather, with slim boots, gloves, and she wore a yellow racing helmet with a full shield visor. You couldn't see through the visor, and on the top resembled cat ears.

Luna smiled.

"You helped my ancestors before. It's only fair I helped you, Celty."

The racer woman, identified as Celty, typed away on something before lifting it back at her. "I see you take after your great grandmother I met long ago in the 30's."

Luna smiled. "Yeah. People say I look like my mum."

"I can understand what they mean," Celty replies, via her cell phone, "but we can catch up later, though. Right now, I need your help."

"Sure. So, what's up?"

"Some people with your type of internal energy have recently been hunting for me."

From some of her shadows, she dissolves it, and showed Luna a tattered fabric of cloth. On it showed a familiar symbol to the young woman.

"... I see..."

"So, you know what it is then?"

"Yes. I do."

She looks at Celty.

"But the person who used this as his symbol of tyranny has been dead since spring of 1998. Gellert Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald... was he?"

"A dark wizard, and as far as history portrayed him, the magical version of Adolf Hitler... this symbol... also is the marking for the fabled Deathly Hallows; a trio of otherworldly powers that grants the person who collects the Deathly Hallows mastery over death in all forms..."

"Deathly Hallows? I may have heard of such a thing before," Celty replied.

"My friend Harry Potter has the Deathly Hallows, but he has sealed them up to prevent anyone from ever using them. He kept the cloak, one of the three items, but he destroyed the Elder Wand by snapping it in many pieces, then turned it into kindling which he burned to ash, then dropped the filled pot into a volcano."

"That was a wise choice."

Luna nodded.

"How long ago have you met these wizards who bore that symbol?"

"About a week ago, when I was on one of my lone rides around Japan, when they attacked ruthlessly and did not care about the innocent people that were around. I did all I could to stop them. I... I had to kill them to prevent any more deaths. One of them escaped, but I sliced his arm off, and this I caught this tied cloth with this symbol on it."

"Hm... stupid they would do this in broad daylight. The world's changing and it's harder and harder to keep the Wizarding World a secret what with advanced avionics, satellites, and technology..."

"They either knew and did not care of the consequences for their actions, or they wanted to attack in this manner... after all, humanity as a whole fear the unknown."

Luna nodded. Celty brought up a wise point.

"Maybe these wizards with Grindelwald's symbolism believe your powers could be of weapons use... with the Deathly Hallows incapacitated, they may have looked in other sources, and somehow, came across you. You're known well yourself, of course Celty, as the Headless Rider of Japan."

Luna had the notion if Celty had her head back and attached to her body, she would be blushing. By her mannerisms, she was correct in her thought of Celty sporting a blush she would never see.

"Oh and how's your boyfriend?"

"How you know I had a boyfriend?"

"I didn't," she replied, then flash a sly grin, "you just told me."

"Oh you sneak," Celty responded.

"Regardless... for now, you should contact your boyfriend through text. Just let him know your fine and you're with a friend."

"Yeah... he should know I am fine... he's probably worried about me right now."

Luna nodded, and waited for Celty to create and send her message off by text. Right now, she had to figure out how to get Celty the protection she needed, without drawing the Department of Mysteries' attention towards Celty's unique powers.

* * *

**I originally plan to end this story when I have a total of "fifty reasons" to why Luna's awesome... I think that's a total of ten chapters... but I plan to increase it to one hundred, which means it'll be twelve chapters. Two extra chapters due to some chapters are either five snippets per chapter to ten snippets.**

**But I hope people find this interesting. Some stories are Luna centric, while others will pair her up with Harry. Some are original, some are crossover material. Please review if you did like it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
